Growing Affections
by Saturdaychick
Summary: In a continuation from "A Full Moon" and "A New Moon", Lisette feels a growing bond with Erik as she lives under his protection in his Lair.


**Growing Affections**

It was only a matter of days since Lisette had been rescued by Erik and yet she settled effortlessly into his home and the two fell into a routine of chores and music. Lisette, her lovely ash blonde hair caught in a twist with pins she'd found in what had formerly been Christine's room, swept and dusted Erik's possessions.

As she dusted the library she would pause and take a book down and peruse it momentarily, then replace it and continue. Erik, seated at his organ, pen and ink in hand and working on a new melody, stopped to watch her across the room. She was a complete delight to study. She was smart, and could read and write, she could sew beautifully, as well. Her rosy complexion and her amber eyes quite took his breath away.

She possessed nothing of the stately grace of Christine nor did her voice have the power and range of his former pupil. "Not yet," he mused. But then, he had devoted years of his life to creating the astonishing sound that emanated from the depths of Christine's being. She gave him a reason to live. He wrote furiously during those years, composing pieces especially to show off her voice. His masterpiece, Don Juan Triumphant brought the audience to its feet. And what thanks did he get for those years of devotion?

She went off with Raoul, pledged to being his future bride. She was ensconced in a converted carriage house on the de Chagny property and either Raoul or his carriage driver brought her to and from the rehearsals and performances. She no longer needed him. His heart ached at the thought of her betrayal. But, perhaps it was written in the stars, as the gypsies said, for her and Raoul to be together. They had known each other as children in happier times. Raoul had known Christine's father. How could Erik ever compete with that?

So, Lisette proved a well needed distraction. On the eighth day of her living with him, he went out and brought back groceries, something he did every couple of days. She insisted on cooking for him. She made a lamb stew that was savory with just the right amount of herbs and spices from Erik's cupboard. They sat together enjoying the meal. She served him before taking her own plate and then made sure to pour the red wine into his glass first, as well.

"You will spoil me, my dear," he said softly. "I'm not used to being cared for, you know. I'm a man who has spent almost 40 years on his own, traveling and working in foreign lands. Seeing and… sometimes doing things that would surprise you."

Lisette smiled warmly across the table at Erik, "I am sure you have done many surprising things, Erik. I am not forgetting you are a genius!," she laughed.

"Well, maybe so, but remember, I have a very dark side. I have worked hard to contain it. Having you here has been a help," he smiled back at her, 'more than you realize."

As they finished their meal, Lisette rose to clear the table and as she reached for his plate, Erik took hold of her wrist, "Leave it for now. Come, sit with me a while." He stood, releasing her, and gestured to the sitting area of his lair. She nodded, reaching behind and untying her apron, leaving it draped over her chair, and followed him. She felt a warmth overcome her as she watched him move, so catlike, so gracefully. He was unlike any man she had ever been acquainted with. She was still young, but she knew no other man would ever accept her for what she was, the way this man had. No man would ever love a woman who was damned. She might have been doomed to a life on the run. Who knows how long a life like that might last?

Erik went to his sideboard and took the decanter of brandy he kept there. He took two goblets from a shelf and partially filled them, then seated himself on his velvet sofa. Lisette stood a moment, then sat beside him, took the offered goblet and sipped from it, savoring the warmth.

Erik reached up and removed his mask setting it on a small table at the side of the sofa. He turned to Lisette. She had badgered him about the mask and why he still wore it but it was so ingrained in him to hide his face from anyone, he held back. His eyes held a tentative pleading look.

Lisette held his eyes and a smile crept over her beautiful features. "Finally!" she cried. "You have learned to trust me… as I have learned I can trust you." And with that, she slid closer, closer until she had curled herself right next to Erik, and leaned against him. "Thank you," she murmured. Erik felt a great tenderness towards Lisette overtake him. He slid his arm around her small frame and stroked her hair."My dear," he whispered to her, "What a gift you are. How lucky I was to have found you that dark night."

"No, Erik, it is you who are the gift" she said, looking up into his eyes. "You saved my life. You were not afraid of my… my creature self. You gave me safety and nourishment. You, a great man who has done so much. And me! A small insignificant girl living under a curse. How lucky I was that you did not grab a poker from the fireplace in the stone house and kill me with it. No one would have blamed you if you had."

Lisette spoke plainly yet with such great feeling, Erik was startled by her words. "My dear," he held her close. "I would never have hurt your wolf form. I have a great respect for animals and the wolf I came upon that night did not attack me. She was hurt and needed help. It was my duty to help that creature. When you transformed the next morning… I admit I couldn't quite believe what I was seeing. The beautiful wolf had turned into the exquisite creature now beside me. You will have a home with me as long as you wish. I will protect you from any harm that I am able to. You are free to come and go from this place as you wish. I have marked a calendar dating from nine nights ago and the full moon. We will chart the phases of the moon, together. As the full moon approaches, you may lock yourself in your room, if you wish to, until your transformation is complete and you return to human form. No one need ever know."

"Oh! Erik!" Lisette exclaimed, and threw her arms about his neck, embracing him. His arms encircled her, holding her close. Then, not taking her eyes from his, she lifted herself up towards him and watching him all the time put her lips to his and kissed him warmly, deeply, he was lost, lost in the feeling of her mouth against his and he held her and returned her kisses with such great affection, stroking her hair and then kissing her all over, her face, her neck, her hair. The sweetness of this girl.  
He pulled back, holding her hands. "We have all the time in the world to explore our feelings," he said gently. "I never expected this from you, you understand that, don't you? I did not bring you here to compromise you. It honestly hadn't occurred to me. I hoped only to offer you a refuge."

"You have given me that, Erik. I know you would never have touched me. But we are alike. I feel closer to you than I have ever felt to anyone before. My heart sought yours. In all the word, I feel that hearts like ours were destined for each other. Erik, you are my destiny!"

And how true those words seemed. Christine and Raoul had shared a destiny despite what his heart wanted. And now, all he could think of, dream of, yearn for was this small slip of a girl with the courage to want him, to have chosen him, to have offered him her lips and her heart. "Lisette, my dear, it seems fate has brought us together. My heart, such as it is, is yours, if you want it." And want it, she did.


End file.
